Brambleclaw's best friend
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Summary same as it used to be. Last chapie up! Read my other stories please! i'll give all you reveiwers a plushy of whoever your fav warriors cat is since you've stuck with this story to the end! enjoy! R&R, please.
1. just a normal day

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Authors note: Poppyclaw is Poppypaw, the other apprentices in 'the sight' will be told who they were. If this story is dumb, tell me. It's my first warriors fanfic other than 'squirrelflight's character talk show' and the songfics. It will get better, I promise!

_**Brambleclaw's best friend**_

_**Chapter one: Just a normal day…**_

Brambleclaw sighed as he exited the warriors den. It was unusually bright, and he could hear birds and mice outside the camp. He couldn't wait to hunt! But first, he would need to assign the dawn patrol.

"Brambleclaw!" Firestar yowled to his deputy before the dark brown tabby could gather a patrol.

"Yes?" he asked.

Firestar waited until he was inches from Brambleclaw's face before speaking. "Do you want Squirrelflight to stay in ThunderClan? I want to know your opinion because I have noticed it seems as if she wants to leave."

"Yes. I've noticed as well." He answered.

"How so?"

"Well, whenever I send out patrols near WindClan, she always wants to go, and whenever I let her lead patrols, she says she's going to the WindClan border. I don't think anyone's noticed except us."

"I see…" Firestar nodded. "Do you think she should stay?"

"I think she should follow her heart." Brambleclaw replied.

"…Do you love her?"

"…" Brambleclaw hesitated. He would be lying if he said that he did. Poppyclaw had only recently finished her apprenticeship while Brambleclaw was the deputy of ThunderClan, and she was only about fifteen moons old, whereas most she-cats didn't even fall out with a tom until around seventeen or nineteen moons old, but on the day of her assessment, she had confessed her love for him, and Brambleclaw had to admit, she was attractive, even though young, and had told her he liked her too, though only a little true.

So, then, everyday, Brambleclaw had gone on patrols with her, and no one had noticed or they would have said something. Brambleclaw had realized once and for all where his heart belonged.

Now, it looked as if he was being asked to do it all over again. He could just imagine Squirrelflight bounding up to him and saying 'Hey, Brambleclaw, did you know I love you?'. He couldn't say yes, because he knew that if he did, he would be lying to Firestar, Squirrelflight, Poppyclaw, himself, and everyone in the clan. It wasn't fair for him to do that. He loved Poppyclaw, not Squirrelflight.

"No." he answered finally.

"Alright." Firestar muttered. "Would you like to tell her?"

"Um…no. You tell her." Then he remembered the dawn patrol. _I'll send Squirrelflight, Dustpelt and Cloudtail, just to keep her out of my fur. _He decided. "I'm gonna go hunt now, after I send out the dawn patrol, okay?"

"Sure." Firestar began to walk away. After a few paces he stopped. "Oh, and, I want you to know that you shouldn't get mixed up with the younger warriors. Their foolish and can sometimes do crazy things they'll regret later. If they want to, you can't stop them, but if you can stop it, then do so, unless you both want it for sure." He turned his head and scorched Brambleclaw with his green gaze. "Poppyclaw is especially foolish. Right now you two may not stop to think about it, but later, you will. Or one of you will, and you will already be unable to do anything but watch what happens afterward. If I had any power over what you do with your love, I'd give hers to someone who was more her age and I'd give yours to someone you used to never dream of being apart from." He flicked his tail to Squirrelflight across the clearing, talking with Leafpool. "Get the point?"

"Um…no, not really." Brambleclaw said honestly.

"Stop this between you and Poppyclaw before it goes too far." Firestar summarized shortly.

"But we love each other!" Brambleclaw whined, taking a step forward.

"Then you have nothing to regret." His eyes narrowed. "But what will you do if Squirrelflight decides to step into your life again suddenly?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "…I don't know."

Firestar's eyes burned into Brambleclaw's like green fire into amber fire. "That's a good thing to think about. Tell me when you know. Oh, and, be careful with Poppyclaw. I think you would be a great mate for her-the best ThunderClan could offer her- but others would strongly disagree. Watch out for them. They will try to steal her heart from you." He jerked his head into the clearing. Brambleclaw followed where he was indicating and saw Berryfrost, his old apprentice Berrypaw. "Don't let them."

"I won't. And we'll be careful." He promised his leader. "Cross my heart."

"Good." Firestar turned away to tell Squirrelflight as Brambleclaw went over what his leader had said in his mind.



Poppyclaw and Brambleclaw were returning to camp after hunting. Squirrelflight watched in total jealousy as Brambleclaw's eyes sparkled with enjoyment. _Okay. So what if he's enjoying himself with Poppyclaw_? Squirrelflight thought, silently seething. _I enjoy myself whenever I'm with a lot of toms; Spiderleg, Ashfur, Cloudtail, Stormfur, so what? Maybe their just good friends._

But thinking of that made her remember how she'd first started liking Brambleclaw; a simple friendship between them. Then it had grown to love. What if Brambleclaw and Poppyclaw were friends long enough for the same thing to happen with them? What if Brambleclaw _wanted_ to be more than a friend to Poppyclaw?

Squirrelflight's eyes softened as she laid eyes on the small she-cat. She was so much younger than Brambleclaw. So sweet and innocent. If they became more than friends, Brambleclaw would be stealing that from her. But, who could blame him, after all, Poppyclaw was attractive. The way she smiled and laughed was so adorable. Even some she-cats had trouble not admitting that. A few days ago, Sandstorm had said 'She looks so much like her mom did when she was little; so cute and adorable, a little smaller than most her age, but so sweet. And she's such a trouble maker. But she's also very innocent; you just can't stay mad at her for long.'

'Can't stay mad at her for long', eh? _Well, I disagree._ Squirrelflight thought. _Beware, Poppyclaw. I love Brambleclaw as much as I hate traitors and ShadowClan, and if you're going to steal him from me it won't be without a fight! _


	2. berryfrost wants her too

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

_**Brambleclaw's Best Friend**_

_**Chapter two: Berryfrost wants her too**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar called out.

Brambleclaw uncurled himself and stretched. He nudged Poppyclaw. "Firestar called a meeting, Poppy." He said, using her nickname he'd given her.

The tortilshell she-cat lifted her head. "Hey, Bramble." She purred. "What does Firestar want?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, let's go then. We won't find out by standing here." she stood and twined her tail with Brambleclaw's. He licked her head.

They headed into the clearing. Brambleclaw sat down with Ashfur, while Poppyclaw sat down with Thornclaw, her old mentor. Ashfur looked at him. "Hey, Brambleclaw." He said.

"Hello, Ashfur." Brambleclaw said curtly.

Firestar began talking again. "We are gathered here today for the apprenticing of two kits." He nodded and Icekit and Foxkit, Ferncloud's kits, padded forward. "Icekit!"

The young she-cat padded forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Icepaw." He paused as everyone chanted her name. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." His gaze looked around the clearing. "Poppyclaw," he said. "You have just finished your apprenticeship. Though young, you are a strong warrior at heart and I'm sure you'll be a great mentor to Icepaw. Help her be a warrior we can all be proud of."

Coming up beside Icepaw, Brambleclaw's to-be mate dipped her head. "I promise you that I won't let you down."

The two touched noses then padded back to Thornclaw.

"Foxkit!" he called out. The little tom padded forward and stopped beside his leader. "From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Foxpaw." Again he waited as everyone chanted the new apprentice's name. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Firestar looked around him at his clanmates, searching. "Brambleclaw," he announced. "You were mentored by me when I was Bluestar's deputy, and I wish for you to pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

"I won't disappoint you." He mewed defiantly. He touched noses with Foxpaw then headed back to Ashfur.

"I wish both of you the best in training your apprentices; these two are quite the trouble makers." Firestar purred.

Brambleclaw smiled. Firestar dismissed the clan, and Squirrelflight padded up to Brambleclaw. "Can I take a patrol and hunt?" she asked.

"Sure. Take Spiderleg and Thornclaw." Brambleclaw snapped.

Squirrelflight walked away, calling the toms to her as she went. Spiderleg launched into a conversation with the ginger she-cat as soon as he was at her side.

Brambleclaw looked down at Foxpaw. The little tom was shifting uneasily. "What it is?"

"I…" Foxpaw sniffed the air. "I smell something that's not ThunderClan." He met Brambleclaw's gaze.

Brambleclaw tensed as he smelled it too. He glanced out the tunnel and saw a group of shadows moving forward. He sprang forward and crouched in the entrance way.

A she-cat stepped out of the bushes. Brambleclaw bared his teeth, recognizing Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Russetfur padded past him. The two warriors with her followed her; Oakfur and Tawnypelt. They padded into camp. "Firestar!" Russetfur yowled.

The tom leaped down the rocks and stood in front of the deputy. "What do you want?"

She laid her ears back. "I come with a message from Blackstar. He says that he needs herbs. Our medicine cat can't find any."

Leafpool appeared out of her den. Behind her came Thornclaw. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. Thornclaw didn't appear to have any scratches. Why was he visiting Leafpool?

The medicine cat walked back into her den and came back out with a few herbs. "Here." She said calmly. Russetfur dipped her head. She grabbed the herbs and walked out of camp.

Leafpool returned back to her den. Thornclaw followed. Brambleclaw shrugged and padded to the warriors den to find Poppyclaw. He found her in her nest, half asleep.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and stood. "Well, do you want something?"

"No. I was just looking for you."

"Good." Poppyclaw left the den and sat down outside in the sun. Brambleclaw was about to follow when Berryfrost sat down beside her outside the den. Poppyclaw glared at him slightly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." Berryfrost purred. "I just wanted to sit here with you." He sat next to her, so that their flanks were touching and twined her tail in his. Brambleclaw tensed. He padded out of the den and glared openly at Berryfrost.

But his former apprentice wasn't phased. He just stood and trotted away. Poppyclaw looked at Brambleclaw. He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "Was I interrupting?" he snapped.

"No!" the young warrior stood. "I'm sorry! Berryfrost just-"

"I understand." Brambleclaw's eyes glittered with anger. He turned and headed out of camp, calling Foxpaw as he went.



Squirrelflight watched in satisfaction as Berryfrost twined his tail with Poppyclaw. She stood in a tree above the camp. Spiderleg and Thornclaw were hunting somewhere nearby. Suddenly, Brambleclaw appeared behind them and Berryfrost walked away. Poppyclaw said something to the dark warrior before he left camp with Foxpaw behind him. She jumped out of the tree and met Brambleclaw at the entrance. Her eyes shown with an unspoken plan. Brambleclaw stopped in front of her.

"Hello. Would you like to hunt with Thornclaw, Spiderleg and me?" she asked sweetly, looking down at him (she's standing on a higher level of grass).

Brambleclaw's eyes seemed to light up with a plan of his own. He closed the distance between them by pressing his muzzle into her flank. Squirrelflight almost fell in surprise.

Thornclaw and Spiderleg appeared behind them. "Squirrelflight, we need to get our prey!" Spiderleg smiled at her.

Squirrelflight returned the smile. "Okay. Brambleclaw's coming too."

Thornclaw nodded, and then spun around with the other four on his heels.

Squirrelflight smirked to herself. If all continued to go well, her plan would work perfect, and Brambleclaw would once again be around her paw, caught in the trap he'd once escaped.

But this time he wouldn't be able to get out.

She'd make sure of it.

_Yes, Brambleclaw, _she thought, falling into step beside Spiderleg. _Berryfrost wants her too._


	3. fragile heart

Disclaimer: idontownwarriors.

Authors note: this chapter is pretty short, but it has to be. All I need in this is a few things.

_**Brambleclaw's Best Friend**_

_**Chapter three: Fragile Heart **_

Brambleclaw sat down. It was the Gathering, and he was looking for Poppyclaw. She had crossed the tree bridge after him, and should have been here by now.

He spotted her, walking with Berryfrost. The tom was talking as though they were best friends. Thinking that, Brambleclaw realized he didn't have a best friend. But a voice in the back of his head said that he did, and he knew who it was.

Shaking the thought away, he padded over to Berryfrost and Poppyclaw. "Hello." He snapped.

Poppyclaw started to explain, but Berryfrost beat her to it. "I was just talking to Poppyclaw. She says she'll be my mate."

Brambleclaw stared at Poppyclaw. She shook her head, willing him not to believe it. Brambleclaw didn't care what she thought. This was the second time he'd caught them together and he wasn't going to forget it.

He turned and stalked off, snapping over his shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Bramble-" Berryfrost cut her off with a flick of his tail.



Squirrelflight sat down next to Brambleclaw. "Hello." She said.

Brambleclaw looked down at her. He leaned down and licked her ear lightly. Squirrelflight saw Poppyclaw watching in jealousy and Berryfrost watching in pleasure.

Squirrelflight nodded to him. Their plan was working.

The leaders started the meeting. Squirrelflight didn't pay attention. After it was over, she stood. "See you at camp, Brambleclaw." She mewed.

Walking out of earshot she snapped to herself. "I hope you've realized by now. If Poppyclaw faces anymore hatred from you, her heart will break. Because she has a fragile heart.



Trotting back into camp, Brambleclaw headed into the warriors den and over to Hazeleye, who was washing. The former apprentice, Hazelpaw, sat up when Brambleclaw sat down next to her.

"Hello, Brambleclaw." She said.

"Hello, Hazeleye."

"Can I help you?" Hazeleye asked.

"No. I just thought I'd sit over here, since you're all alone." He met her gaze.

She nodded in understanding. "Alright. Um…can I lead the dawn patrol tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why not?" Brambleclaw laughed.

"Who should I take with me?"

"Can I go? Just you and me?"

Hazeleye froze at his offer. "Um…sure, I guess."

"See you tomorrow, then." Brambleclaw smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

Brambleclaw curled up next to her, wondering why everyday couldn't be like this.


	4. courtship dance part one

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors

Authors note: I'm pretending now jaypaw, Lionpaw and hollypaw are warriors. And a courtship dance is-I don't know for sure-a way of mating, I guess. R&R! 

_**Brambleclaw's Best Friend**_

_**Chapter Four: courtship dance part one**_

Squirrelflight listened as Berryfrost proposed his idea to her. She nodded when he'd finished. "I see what you're getting at, Berryfrost. That's a good idea. It might work."

Berryfrost smiled at his boss' praise. "Thank you, Squirrelflight."

"No problem." Squirrelflight stood and walked away. She stopped when she heard crying. She rounded around the Sky oak and saw Poppyclaw sitting hunched over. Squirrelflight brushed her tail against a bush, signaling to Poppyclaw that someone was there.

The former apprentice glanced up. "Hi, Squirrelflight." She growled.

"Hello, Poppyclaw." Squirrelflight hissed. "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be with your mate, Berryfrost?"

Poppyclaw shook her head. "He isn't my mate."

"That's not what I heard." Squirrelflight sat down beside her. "Berryfrost told me you said you'd be his mate."

"He lied!" Poppyclaw snapped.

"I don't think so," Squirrelflight hissed coldly.

Poppyclaw's head snapped around to glare at Squirrelflight. "That's because you just want Brambleclaw for yourself!"

Squirrelflight flattened her ears and snarled at Poppyclaw. Standing up, she uncurled her tail. Poppyclaw stood too. She bared her teeth, ears flat. Squirrelflight smirked. "So, you know my plan. Well, no point lying. You're right. I love him still, and it's not fair that he left me after telling me he loved me! Besides, you're nearly ten moons younger than him!"

Poppyclaw unflatened her ears and sat down. "I know. But ever since I met him, I've been jealous of you…..I…."

"Say it." Squirrelflight said slowly, sitting down as well.

"…I love him."

"I figured so." Squirrelflight stood and stalked away.



Brambleclaw glanced up. Berryfrost was padding towards him with a smirk on his face. Brambleclaw stood up and nodded to his former apprentice. "Hello, Berryfrost."

"Hello, Brambleclaw." Berryfrost said coolly. "I was wondering if I might lead a border patrol."

The ThunderClan deputy narrowed his eyes. There was something about Berryfrost's tone, as if he was hiding something. _I'll follow him and see where he goes. _He decided. "Sure. Would you take Squirrelflight with you? She's been kina bored lately."

Berryfrost nodded. "Should someone else come?"

"…No. Just take Squirrelflight and patrol the WindClan border."

"Why not the ShadowClan border? They've been up to something it seems." Berryfrost suggested.

Brambleclaw shrugged. "Sure."

Berryfrost smirked again. "Okay, Brambleclaw." With that he turned and left to the warriors den to find Squirrelflight.

Brambleclaw sat back down and waited. When Berryfrost merged with Squirrelflight behind him, he stood and bounded out of camp without anyone noticing.

He sprinted across the grass and up a tree. He looked down and spotted Berryfrost and Squirrelflight padding slowly through the bushes. Squirrelflight was smiling and laughing lightly while Berryfrost nuzzled her ear.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth in a snarl. Without a sound, he leaped down as they passed and landed lightly on the grass. He stalked through the bushes, following the two warriors. He paused and smelled the air. After a few moments, he realized that they were headed to the training hollow. He began following them again. When he reached the hollow, he was greeted by laughing. He crouched low and peered through the bushes. Brambleclaw's eyes widened at what he saw.

Squirrelflight and Berryfrost were performing a dance of some sort that looked-to Brambleclaw-similar to the descriptions his mother had told him of the courtship dances danced by the clans of lions, tigers and leopards first in the forest of the clans, before ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and RiverClan. Berryfrost would leap over Squirrelflight, then she would jump over him. As she landed, Berryfrost tripped her and slid over her as she lay on the ground. She stood up on her back legs, and then Berryfrost copied her. Squirrelflight leaned forward and her paws connected with his in air-pads on pads-and rubbed her muzzle against his. Berryfrost returned it without question. After a few moments, Squirrelflight dropped back down and walked across the clearing so Berryfrost was on the opposite side of her. They both began running forward at each other. At the last second, Squirrelflight leaped up and spun in midair, landing on Berryfrost's back.

Brambleclaw backed away. He could watch no more of this. Wasn't Berryfrost in love with Poppyclaw? Wasn't Squirrelflight still in love with him? What were they doing? Were they really in love?

He shook his head. Entering camp, he padded to the warriors den and fell asleep, whil the sun was setting outside.

Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please review, so I will upload faster! And also, check out my other stories if you already haven't! thanks!


	5. my best friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so happy! So many people like my story! I wonder what will happen when this story is over….? Will all you guys lose respect for me? That topic makes me sad. Anyway, this chapter is when Bc first REALLY starts thinking about who his best friend is. Also, something sad happens. Something really sad. Wait….if Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw are born, that means Sf and Bc are mates…..ops! forget that! If I mentioned them, pretend I didn't! And, I AM NOT implying that Firestar and Brambleclaw are gay!!!! (don't ask, yet) Anyway, yeah. And, their not REALLY father/son. Okay? Oh, and there is some minor cursing in this chapter. Sorry! Bye! Enjoy!

_**Brambleclaw's Best Friend**_

_**Chapter Five: My Best Friend?**_

"_Brambleclaw!" A voice yowled. _

_Brambleclaw spun around. Behind him, a blue-gray she-cat stood. Brambleclaw recognized her as Bluestar, the former ThunderClan leader. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him before speaking. "Hello, Bluestar." He murmured._

"_Hello," she paused slightly. "Bramble_star_." _

"_What?" Brambleclaw asked. He met her gaze. "Bramblestar? I'm not a leader."_

"_Oh, but you will be." She murmured. "Soon enough. StarClan welcomes you as future leader. You will be a great leader." She dipped her head._

_Before Brambleclaw could speak, more starry-warriors appeared behind Bluestar. They all dipped their heads, then one-by-one they faded. Bluestar was last in the clearing. "Good luck. I will see you at the Moonpool." Then she was gone._

"_No! Bluestar! Tell me what you mean!" he yowled. "Bluestar! Don't go away without explaining yourself to me! It's the least you could do!" _

_Silence followed his words._

"_Bluestar! Come back!" _

Brambleclaw's eyes flew open. Graystripe was standing over him. "Hello, Brambleclaw." the gray warrior whispered. Suddenly, a loud wailing filled his ears. Graystripe looked away. "Brambleclaw, we have to go. Firestar wants you. Come with me."

"What? Where?" Brambleclaw scrambled up and followed Graystripe out the den. The dark tabby looked around and spotted Graystripe outside Firestar's den. He beckoned for Brambleclaw, then disappeared inside. Brambleclaw trotted after him, wondering what they didn't have much time for. He arrived at the den and walked inside. "Graystripe?" he asked. "Graystripe? What's wrong?"

"Quiet," a voice hissed in his ear. Since it was night, Brambleclaw couldn't tell who it was or what was going on. The wailing hit his ears again along with the sound of someone coming up the rocks. He turned around and saw a ginger she-cat standing there, panting. The moonlight shone on her fur, turning it gold. Her eyes were lit with a fierce fire. _Squirrelflight. _A voice in his head hissed. She padded forward with a glance at Brambleclaw, coming to stand beside him.

She looked down. Brambleclaw followed her gaze and noticed Firestar sitting near Sandstorm. Their leader's mate was lying down, wailing quietly. Firestar was comforting her with gentle murmuring. Leafpool was crouched by her mother. After a few moments, Graystripe appeared beside his friend. Brambleclaw marveled at how his fur turned white-silver in the dim moonlight.

Finally, Leafpool stood up and purred, "Congratulations, Sandstorm. You and Firestar have another litter of three kittens."

Firestar smiled. Sandstorm sighed in relief, and Graystripe nosed the three bundles of fur by Sandstorm. Squirrelflight stood and sniffed her siblings. Leafpool's eyes shone with happiness.

Brambleclaw let a purr escape his throat. "Firestar, why did you need me?" he asked.

Firestar jerked his head towards the entrance. The toms exited the cave and stood on the Highledge. Firestar looked up at the moon. His fur glowed white-ginger. His green eyes were glowing with pride. "I was wondering how you and Poppyclaw are getting on?"

"Well….at the last Gathering, Berryfrost told me she'd agreed to be his mate, so, ever since then, I've been watching them to see what happens."

Firestar fixed his gaze on his deputy. "Spottedleaf was right. You are a brave warrior. You'll make a great leader." Brambleclaw couldn't meet his leader's gaze. "Yes. You'll be a great leader. I'm glad I chose you. I was about to pick Dustpelt."

Brambleclaw smiled. "I think he's very experienced. He's had to go through pain, loss, love, betrayal, and yet, he's remained loyal to his Clan all the same. I really admire him. Maybe he'll be my deputy when I'm leader."

Firestar looked back at the moon. "….Sometimes I think you've been through the same." A light breeze ruffled their fur. Brambleclaw blinked in surprise. "You've had to deal with having your father's looks since you were born. When I told you his story, you had to deal with that horrible truth that sounded like a lie. You had to face the fact that everyone hated your father and saw the same in you." Firestar's eyes glazed with pain. "…I….I was one of them…one of the ones who thought….you'd…turn out the same way…as your father…"

Brambleclaw felt tears spring to his eyes. He realized how hard it had been to tell him that. "I….I don't feel the same." Firestar's ears pricked with interest. "I…I feel that…" Brambleclaw looked up at the moon, his amber eyes glowing yellow from his tears and the moon's light, a slight smile on his lips. "…I feel that…even though my father…was terrible, and did…terrible things….and everyone thought the worst of me since I…looked just like him…I feel that my father wasn't…wasn't Tigerstar….to me, it seems like…" he turned his head at the same time Firestar did, and their eyes met. "…it seems like….not Tigerstar….but…_you…_are my father." A tear escaped his eye. Firestar's green eyes sparkled with his own tears.

Firestar smiled. "Thank you…" he whispered. "I wish it were true." His voice rose to a normal level. "It seems to me that…you aren't Tigerstar's son….but...my own."

Brambleclaw bit his lip to keep back his tears. But they escaped anyway. He leaned his head on Firestar's shoulder. "Firestar," he began. "No…_dad_…thank you…."

He felt Firestar begin to cry into his shoulder. Brambleclaw stroked his leader's shoulder with his tail. "Brambleclaw….I love you like a father loves his son…"

Brambleclaw began crying harder. "…And….and I love you like a son loves his father..." he sobbed.

Their tears formed a silver moonlit puddle at their feet, reflecting them as different cats up to StarClan.

Not Leader and Deputy.

Father and Son.

 

The next morning, Squirrelflight and Berryfrost were padding through the bushes. Today, they were going back to the training hollow to perform the next step of the courtship dances. First, was what they'd done yesterday. Second, was another dance that was longer.

"Where's Spiderleg?" Berryfrost asked.

"I dunno. I told him to go hunting near the ShadowClan border and we'd be there soon." Squirrelflight replied.

"Good. We don't want him bursting in on us, do we?" he stroked Squirrelflight's flank with his tail.

"No. We don't."

They arrived at the hollow to find that Brambleclaw was sitting there in the middle. "Brambleclaw?" Berryfrost hissed.

"Yes, Berryfrost." He stood up and walked towards the pair. "Squirrelflight." He snapped.

"Hello." She growled.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We're...hunting." Berryfrost lied.

Brambleclaw sneered. "I saw you two yesterday." Squirrelflight began to panic. "Doing a courtship dance."

"I can explain!" Squirrelflight snapped.

Berryfrost glared at her. "What? That'll give away the plan!"

"I don't care! We've led them on long enough!" she hissed.

Berryfrost flattened his ears, but didn't protest.

"We planned to make you jealous of Berryfrost and Poppyclaw so that you'd want to be with me again. Berryfrost loves Poppyclaw, and I love you, so it was the only way we could think of. Yesterday, we were going to go hunting, but then Berryfrost saw you, and we decided to try and make you jealous by doing a courtship dance. Today, we assumed you'd follow us again, so we planned to do the second step. And we also-"

Berryfrost lashed at Squirrelflight. "Don't tell him the rest!" he hissed.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me? You? You have less experience than me! I could tear you to shreds any day, you damn wimp!"

Berryfrost pulled his lips back in a snarl. "Dammit! You'll regret saying those words, bitch!"

Squirrelflight leaped and landed on Berryfrost. She bit his ear, then leaped off and ran back to camp. Berryfrost leaped after her, followed by Brambleclaw.

They arrived in camp panting. Squirrelflight was calmly sitting in the middle of the camp, washing herself. Berryfrost stalked up to her. He snapped something at her, then walked off.

 Brambleclaw's POV

I sat at the ShadowClan border, looking for prey. I suddenly heard a noise. Spinning around, I saw Birchfall walking towards me. I relaxed. "Hi, Birchfall."

"Hello." He said. Birchfall sat down next to me. I sat down again.

"How's Whitewing?" I asked.

"She's good. Leafpool thinks she's gonna have kits." Birchfall reported.

"Really?" I asked. "Yours?"

Birchfall nodded. I purred. "So, why are you here?"

"I was looking for prey." I explained.

"I see. Can I come with you?" Birchfall said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Can I come?"

"Um…Sure. Why?" I stuttered.

"Well, I figured, that's what friends do." He said, looking at me.

I blinked. Friends? Since when has anyone been my friend? I thought everyone hated me? "Friends…" I murmured, liking the sound of it.

Birchfall stood. "Let's go, buddy!"

I stood up too. "Sure…." We stared walking. "…buddy."

 

**What did you think? Was it too mushy? Please review:) Thankies!**

**Bye!**

**xXHaruSohmaXx**


	6. in love with THEM?

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

A/N: Heya! I reread the last chapter, and almost cried! It was sadder than I thought! Wah!

_**Brambleclaw's Best Friend**_

_**Chapter Six: In love with **_**them?**

Berryfrost stalked up to Squirrelflight. "Forget our partnership! If you're gonna go and tell him things he doesn't need to know, then we shouldn't be doing it!" he snapped.

Squirrelflight closed her eyes. Barely moving her mouth, she asked quietly, "What about _that_?"

Berryfrost froze midstep. He spun around. Squirrelflight turned and stared at him. Her green eyes glowed with an unspoken knowledge. He opened his mouth in a sneer. "Whatever! _That_ doesn't matter since we aren't working together anymore!"

"I think it does, Berryfrost." Squirrelflight stood and walked over by him. She stroked his chin with her tail. "Think about Poppyclaw for a minute. If Brambleclaw hates her much longer, she'll break. Then you can jump in and heal her broken heart. Then she'll be all yours. When her heart breaks, no doubt Brambleclaw will break from her lost love. Then he'll be mine to heal. Get it? It still matters. We need each other to be able to do this."

Berryfrost sighed. There was truth in her words. "….You're right." He met her green gaze. "We have to work together to get what we want." He smiled. Squirrelflight smiled back. Berryfrost whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

"Yes, Berryfrost. You're absolutely right." A light breeze kicked up, tugging their fur. Berryfrost purred, happy at his boss' praise. She turned around and walked towards her father, mother and new siblings. Berryfrost smiled. Squirrelflight was beautiful, why couldn't Brambleclaw see that? Of course Poppyclaw was pretty, but Squirrelflight was different. She was golden. Her dark ginger fur contrasting her green eyes, always full of energy….He shook his head. What was he thinking? He was in love with Poppyclaw! Not his boss! Sighing, he sat down.

 

"What are their names?" Squirrelflight asked.

Sandstorm looked up at Firestar. He nodded. "The ginger one is Scorchkit," she gestured to a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and dark ginger paws. "This one is Creamkit," she pointed with her tail to a cream she-cat with snow-white paws and yellow eyes. "And this one is-" she broke off. Firestar murmured something softly. Sandstorm nodded. "This one is Crowkit." She pointed to a gray-black tom with dark blue eyes and a white-tipped ear.

Squirrelflight tilted her head in confusion. "Why 'Crow'?"

"Because, well…" Firestar began. "…You have Berryfrost, and Leafpool had Crowfeather, but now they can't be together, and she never sees him, so we figured, as long as they look alike, we'd name him after Leafpool's first love." He explained.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I see." She didn't miss the knowing look in her mother's eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I saw you with Berryfrost just now," she said slyly. "I'm glad you've gotten over Brambleclaw, sweetie."

"What?" Squirrelflight shrieked. Lucky for her, only the queens, elders, herself, her parents, siblings and Berryfrost were in camp, and the queens and elders were asleep. "Are you crazy? I'm not in love with Berryfrost!"

"Well, then what do you call that?" Sandstorm stood up. She used her tail to stroke Firestar's chin, standing really close to him, talking quietly, eyes shinning with all the love they could. Firestar played along, even though he wasn't sure what was going on, because, as Squirrelflight assumed, he was thoroughly enjoying it. Squirrelflight realized that that must have been how it looked while she was speaking to Berryfrost earlier.

"Okay, okay! I get the point! That doesn't mean I like him!" Squirrelflight snapped.

Sandstorm and Firestar exchanged a look. "I don't think so." Firestar narrowed his eyes playfully.

Squirrelflight glared at them. She suddenly wondered if what they spoke was truth. She turned her head and saw Berryfrost sitting in the middle of the clearing. Of course she had to look _now_, because he was sitting in a patch of sunlight that lit up his fur a bright silver-white. His eyes were glowing a bright gold. The breeze blew his fur across his face, hiding his eyes for brief periods of time. He looked gorgeous, just sitting there. Suddenly, he turned his head and stared back at her. For some reason, she felt herself growing hot.

Little did she know, he was thinking the same.

 

Berryfrost turned his head and saw Squirrelflight watching him. Her parents were joking about someone loving someone else behind her. His gaze locked, and he couldn't look away. He felt himself growing hot, and suddenly, Squirrelflight's head whipped around and she said something, quite loudly, to her parents. And because it was so loud, he heard her say, plan and clear, "For the last time, me and Berryfrost aren't in love!"

Firestar smiled and purred something to his daughter. Sandstorm nodded in agreement. She said, "Soon, soon, daughter. Don't worry. By tomorrow you and Berryfrost'll be mates, joined by true love between a she-cat and tom!" She curled her tail around Firestar's neck, pulling him close. "Isn't that right?"

"Yep!" Firestar agreed. Catching Berryfrost's eye, he smirked and winked. Berryfrost blinked in confusion. Firestar turned back to his daughter. "Besides, look who's watching you!" he said excitedly.

Berryfrost sighed. His leader and leader's mate were acting like love struck apprentices. Scratch that. They were acting like parents of two love struck apprentices. Squirrelflight and him weren't apprentices!

Squirrelflight turned her head to look at Berryfrost. Then she looked at Firestar. "Idiot!" she snapped. "I don't like Berryfrost, and he doesn't like me!"

Berryfrost stood up and walked over to them. "Hello, Firestar." He dipped his head. Squirrelflight froze.

"Hello, Berryfrost," Sandstorm mewed. "We were just talking about how Firestar and I think you and Squirrelflight are perfect mates for each other!" she purred.

Berryfrost and Squirrelflight both looked at each other. They blinked a few times, then looked back at Sandstorm and Firestar. Together, they said, "We're not in love!"

But one thought was going through both of their heads.

_Is that really true, though?_

 

**What did you think? Hee, hee! I'm so happy! Firestar and Sandstorm acted like kids! I love it when the old people act like that! (sorry, Firestar and Sandstorm!) Hee, hee! **

**xXHaruSohmaXx**

**p.s. I'm not updating until I get twenty reviews! So push the blue review button:) **


	7. this is where my heart belongs

Disclaimer: don own warriors, but if Erin Hunter would ever like to give it away, my number is in the phone book.

A/N: I said twenty reviews, but I'm done waiting. Goldpool29579 and warriorfreak, thanks for the ideas! I combined them to get this chapter! Oh yeah! Rock on!!

_**Brambleclaw's Best Friend**_

_**Chapter Seven: This is where my Heart Belongs**_

Brambleclaw drowsily opened his eyes. In front of him lay the sleeping form of Birchfall. Tigerstar's son smiled. He prodded the tom beside him and murmured, "Dawn patrol?"

Birchfall blinked and nodded. He stood. "Sure."

They trotted out of camp together. Brambleclaw waved his tail at Hazeleye, who was sitting by the entrance. She dipped her head respectfully.

Once out of camp, Birchfall said, "So, I hear you're pretty upset about this whole 'Berryfrost and Poppyclaw' thing, huh?"

Brambleclaw looked at the ground. "Well…the truth is, I think Berryfrost and her have agreed to be mates. I don't know if it's true, but Poppyclaw seems so sad to be away from me."

Birchfall purred in amusement. "Maybe you should-" A sudden yowling interrupted him. Both toms tried to find the source of the sound-it sounded so close. Brambleclaw turned left and saw Berryfrost running towards them. He bared his teeth and started to hiss, but Birchfall stopped him with a light flick on his ear and a slight warning glare. "Hello, Berryfrost. What is it?" Birchfall asked.

"It's Squirrelflight-something's happening to her! I don't know what!" Berryfrost panted.

Birchfall's eyes showed shock, and his tone was level, but it was obvious he was scared. "I'll get Leafpool. Brambleclaw, go with Berryfrost and find her." Birchfall cast a knowing glance at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw hesitated, then nodded. Satisfied, Birchfall turned and sprinted back to camp.

"Alright, Berryfrost. Lead the way." Brambleclaw hissed-in a scared way, not an angry way. Berryfrost nodded and spun around.

   

Poppyclaw looked up. Birchfall was trotting towards Leafpool's den with a weird expression on his face. "Birchfall!" she called. He acknowledged her with a flick on his ear before disappearing into Leafpool's den. After a few seconds, Leafpool burst out with Birchfall and Thornclaw behind her. All three had herbs in their mouths. She tilted her head, confused. She stood and followed them out of camp. "What's wrong?" she asked Birchfall.

He somehow managed to speak clearly through the bundle of herbs in his mouth and say, "Berryfrost said something's wrong with Squirrelflight."

Poppyclaw flattened her ears, but continued to follow. As much as she resented Squirrelflight, she would never wish death upon anycat-espesially a ThunderClan cat.

_Just this once I'll forget Brambleclaw and help her. _

   

Berryfrost stopped with Brambleclaw skidding to a halt behind him. Brambleclaw's former apprentice was looking at the ground in front of them. A ginger bundle lay wailing, her fur blending into the blood-stained grass. Brambleclaw knew what was going on.

Amber eyes met green as Squirrelflight struggled having her kits. The she-cat's eyes were glazed with pain and Brambleclaw's own eyes glazed as he tried to imagine what she was feeling right now.

"Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw's ears pricked. Leafpool raced past him, her fur brushed his lightly. She crouched by her sister and beckoned to Thornclaw. The light tom sat some herbs by Leafpool. Brambleclaw gave him a stare that said, 'What are you doing here?' But he had no time for such questions.

Leafpool's eyes hardened. "Birchfall!" she snapped. Brambleclaw flinched at her tone. Birchfall padded forward and gave her the herbs he was carrying. Leafpool sorted through them. Finally she pulled out a few of them and sat them near her. She chewed them into a pulp and fed them to her sister.

"What's wrong with her?" Berryfrost asked, tentivey stepping forward to stand by Brambleclaw.

"She's having kits, duh!" Poppyclaw snapped. Brambleclaw snapped his head around to look at the she-cat. Determinedly, she walked forward and began helping Leafpool. Brambleclaw felt Berryfrost tense. He smirked. Looked as if he wasn't the only one wondering how Squirrelflight had gotten pregnant.

"But…who-" Berryfrost began.

"It looks like it's you." Leafpool met Berryfrost's gaze. Berryfrost's mouth fell open. "Well," Leafpool stood and came to stand beside Berryfrost. "You have four gorgeous, healthy kits." She murmured.

Brambleclaw smiled. His amber eyes met Leafpool's green ones. She smiled back. He padded over to Squirrelflight and Berryfrost. Poppyclaw watched with longing, as if she wanted kits of her own. Brambleclaw began to feel very awkward. Now with Berryfrost and Squirrelflight together, no doubt Poppyclaw would want to be his mate. But he couldn't deny it any longer. His heart had always belonged to Poppyclaw. Why had it taken so long for him to figure that out? It was standing right here in front of him.

Poppyclaw must have seen him looking at her, because she turned and met his gaze evenly. He felt his ears grow hot. She smiled and giggled quietly. He sighed.

_My heart is so confusing, but now I know where it belongs. _

He looked back at Poppyclaw.

_With her. _

(A/N: it's not over yet! Hang on a little longer! (smirk) I've got a good plan!)

   

"So, what did you name them?"

Squirrelflight sighed in annoyance as her mother and father smirked an 'I told you so' look at her and Berryfrost sitting in the clearing together.

"The ginger she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, white chest, a white tipped tail is Gingerkit, the ginger she cat with ice blue eyes is Desertkit and the pitch black tom with big white paws, tail tip, ears, and crescent shaped moon on his flank with icy blue eyes is Darkkit." She said.

Sandstorm nodded in approval. Firestar smiled. "I told you and Berryfrost would be good mates!" he cried as if an apprentice again. Sandstorm flicked him with her tail, causing him to begin fake crying.

Berryfrost smiled. _Such a lively family. Squirrelflight is the perfect mother for three energetic kits. _

"I told you so!" Firestar cried again. Sandstorm gave up trying to shut him up and instead began singing with him.

Squirrelflight sighed. Berryfrost purred.

_Yes. This is where my heart's belonged all along. And it took so long even though, _

Squirrelflight smiled at him. He smiled back.

_It's been right here beside me all along. _

   

That night, Leafpool announced the same thing again to different cats. "You have two kits, Brambleclaw." She murmured. Brambleclaw licked Poppyclaw's ear.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" he asked gently.

"We didn't want you to worry." Poppyclaw whispered.

He smiled. Leafpool felt her heart nearly break at the sight of something she'd never experience. Over and over she'd see it, but never once would she experience it.

Suddenly, Firestar appeared in the den entrance. His flame-ginger fur was silver-gold in the moonlight. His eyes shone in approval. Berryfrost, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Poppyclaw had all discovered where their hearts belonged, and they were happy.

His gaze traveled up to his deputy. Brambleclaw turned and met his stare. Firestar smiled. Brambleclaw smiled back. Even though no one else would ever know, Firestar knew that at the same time, all four of them; Poppyclaw, Brambleclaw, Berryfrost and Squirrelflight, all thought;

_This is where my heart belongs. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWWWW! I TEARED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay….i've calmed down. Since this is over, will all of you readers and/or reviewers check out my other stories? Please? You'll most likely like them if you liked this. Bye!

-Shadowedheart (Shootingstar left me….-- which means I'll have to change my penname.) Bye, bye! Hope you liked it! It's not too late to review and tell me what you thought! And, I might make a sequel. Tell me what you think and what you think it should be called. Bye, bye!

-Shadowedheart (yes I'm signing again) BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!! (Tearing up over the end)


End file.
